


长辈都是神助攻（H）

by pick_r



Category: sci - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	长辈都是神助攻（H）

又名，展博士辣么富有家里不该只有一张床！  
年轻人还要靠自己！

 

01  
要说白羽瞳和展耀的交情，可不止是穿一条裤子的，那不穿裤子的交情！等下不要误会，只是因为俩人是发小，光着屁股的时候就认识。所以包sir语重心长的对他们说

“羽瞳啊，这段时间你就住到展耀家，敌人非常凶残，你要保护好他啊。”

“那个，包sir，我家只有一张床！”

“我才不要和臭猫一起住！”

俩人大眼对小眼，同时伸出了（欲拒还迎）的小手表示拒绝。

“非常时期，这是命令！”

晚上下班，白羽瞳撅着嘴开着白色小跑和展耀一起回了家。

“我说，猫儿，你家真的只有一张床？”

“我骗你干嘛！”

“哦，那挺好，不不，我是说正好……唉算了，上楼吧。”

做了这么多年兄弟，固有的矜持让他们一直保持着一上一下的好习惯，就是一个睡床上，一个睡床下。虽然经常的情况是第二天一早两人又滚到了一张床上……

“白羽瞳！不是说不让你上来吗！”

“我…我不是，我不知道，哦，对！应该是梦游吧。”

“哼，你知不知道，梦游在成年人身上发生的概率有多小！”

“我不管！就是梦游了！”

“那要不我用催眠帮你治治？？”

“诶吱吱？？”

白羽瞳偷偷翻了个白眼，你就说，耗子想把猫拿下，得多难啊……

 

02  
白爸爸是个能动手就不说话的主儿，在霸道老爸面前连警校第一，sci的大组长都怂。

“晚上回家吃饭，带着小耀，不然就别回来！”

靠靠靠，就知道催！在展耀面前连句好话都不给我说，就知道用威严压我。白羽瞳内心戏很多，但嘴上却是很利索！

“yes sir！”

没想到晚上展爸爸也来了，白羽瞳看着面色不太好的猫儿全程都没动几口菜，内心捶胸顿足，虽然展耀和他老爸长年不和，但这个气氛就是见家长没错了！

展爸“我儿从小就和羽瞳关系好，现在又是同事，小耀以后还要你多费心了。”

白爹“说哪的话，我家这兔崽子从很小性子就冲动，还多亏小耀一直看着，不然非捅娄子不可。”

展耀偏过头去，脸上和耳根泛着可疑的嫣红。白羽瞳祖传的鸡贼，不，是敏锐，让他低着头闷声不响的把一切都看在眼里。行了，老爹，你总算助了我一次，感激涕零。

 

白爹临走时还厉声交代了他，“这次案子办不好，就别回家了！”

白羽瞳皱起眉头，抿着嘴不应声，老爹，你让我回来我还不想回呢！

结果意外得到了展耀的扶肩安抚。纤细的手指，抚上肩膀，俏皮的手指还顺便捏了捏肩胛结实的肌肉，过电般的感觉让小白一个激灵。回过头迎上的就是展耀温柔的微笑，白羽瞳一怔，收回心思回手拍了拍展耀的背，表示自己没事儿。

白羽瞳动了动耳朵，敏锐的神经跳了跳，他总觉得今天展耀笑容有些奇怪又说不出来，让自己心神荡漾。

 

03  
爵爷一直是能力越强责任越大的代表，手眼通天行动力又强。很多大案都是得了爵爷的暗助，这次也不例外。猫鼠俩人看着档案室的老孙刚厉声赶走了一批借档案的人，说是包sir的命令今日档案室不开放。

俩人躲在拐角额角直跳，对视一眼。

鼠：你说咱刷交情还是刷官职？  
猫：你可是白羽瞳，你刷脸就行  
鼠：……

最后他们还是进了档案室，看着老孙锁上了门，一副神情呆滞的坐在角落里，嘴里还一直叨念着，“你们可以，只有你们可以，其他人都不能进。”

白羽瞳看着他那痴痴的样子，看来猫儿真没说错，他们果然是靠刷脸进来的。

“催眠，又是赵爵？可恶，他是怎么潜进来的。”

“羽瞳，别说了，快点找档案吧，他的催眠还不知道什么时候失效。”

 

04  
狭窄的过道，两面架子上码得满满的档案，室内有些热，压迫感让他又些喘不上气。白羽瞳不太舒服，伸手松了松领带。展耀注意到了他的情况，伸手拍上了他的肩膀，手指微不可查的动了动。

“羽瞳，你没事吧？你出了好多汗，唔……”

话还没说完，展耀就被白羽瞳抓住手腕用力一扯，瞬间天旋地转，再回神儿时已经被抵在档案架上，瘦削的脊背刚好撞在铁柱上，火辣辣的痛。

“展耀，我有话要对你说。”

白羽瞳抬起脸，发汗的脸上眸光微沉，死死盯着展耀的脸。展耀作为心理学专家，心理素质自然非常强悍，更何况眼前的人是自己最信任的小白。他的脸上浮起淡淡的微笑。

“小白，你想说什么？慢慢说”

这笑意落在此刻的白羽瞳眼里，是宠溺更是纵容，因为这句话压抑在心里真的很多年了。从开始的死不承认到后来确认心意隐忍不发，他中间也做过很多蠢事儿，为了确认自己的心意故意整过展耀好几次，但最后都不知怎么和了好，现在想想全是倚仗着这个人的宠爱吧。

“展耀，我离不开你。”

“嗯，我不会离开的。”

展耀的手抚上了他坚实的脊背，轻轻的抚摸。人的背部布满了神经，抚摸会让人充分卸下防备获得安心感。

“我，我喜欢你。”

“诶……嗯唔～”

未等展耀开口，炽热的吻便附了上来，霸道的舌头撬开牙关在口腔里翻搅，把他想说的话全部堵在口中。白羽瞳的吻和他的人一样，不容拒绝。展耀想要躲闪，后颈立刻也被大手固定住，让他无处可逃。没有收到丝毫的反抗，唇舌交缠，白羽瞳更加肆无忌惮的加深了这个吻。

安静的室内只剩下湿黏黏的水声，还有衣料摩擦的声音。白羽瞳的手捏着他腰间敏感的软肉，成功感受到怀里身体一阵颤抖。他用手指细细的数着脊椎的骨节一路向上，过电般的快感，让展耀呻吟出声，口里刚夺回的主动权再次移交给了白羽瞳。不甘心的小猫把爪子伸向了白羽瞳胸口，饱满的胸肌弹性十足，他的指尖故意刮蹭着顶端的红缨，小巧的乳粒隔着衬衫慢慢挺立起来。展耀不安分的手趁机四处点火，直接掐上了挺立的红缨，引得白羽瞳差点咬了他的舌头。

“呦，还敢挑衅呢，展小猫，一会儿可别哭得太大声。”

“诶，喵喵？？”

 

身体突然被翻转，展耀的手只能按在架子上保持平衡。白羽瞳灵巧的手指从后面解开了展耀的裤子，西裤连同内裤一起被退到脚边，身上的西装也被扯下来扔到了地上。白羽瞳的手轻松的钻进了空荡荡的衬衫，在腰腹间游走，最后揉捏上了白嫩的胸口。

感受着掌下清瘦的身体，老鼠有点心疼，于是决定从今天开始，好好喂饱他，各种意义上的～

从背后被玩弄，有种奇妙的快感。展耀手扶着档案架，面对着满目陈旧的档案，轻轻喘息着。身上的衣料所剩无几，微微抬头的下体流下点点泪珠在空气中有些发凉。他曾经有过0.1秒想要反抗，只是被这双坚实的手臂捆着，就能充分感受到力量的差距。

现在他的背贴着温热坚实的胸膛，臀间有个炽热的硬物不断顶弄着臀肉，他不自觉的红了脸。颈间枕着一个毛茸茸的脑袋，丰润的嘴唇正描摹着敏感的颈侧，时不时地落下一吻，吮吸带来的痒麻感，闷声的呻吟溢出唇边。他闭了闭眼，这种慢条斯理的折磨让他的身体逐渐变得滚烫，双腿发软，下身也开始发涨，纤细的手指不禁捏紧了档案架。

感受着怀里身体的颤抖，单薄的胸膛微微起伏，真的像只柔软的猫。白羽瞳索性直接叼住了了他的耳垂，突如其来的刺激让怀里的身体一软，他收回了玩弄胸口的手，架住他的腰侧，宽大的手掌包住了展耀挺立的分身，粗暴的揉捏起来。

“啊～唔唔”

身体被控制住，展耀身子一僵，身后坚硬的分身也开始模仿起交合的姿势，顶弄起细嫩的腿间，痛感之余，一种奇异的快感不断攀升，他觉得自己好像是飘在天边的风筝，随风起落，线却在身后那人手中。

看展耀平时利牙利爪的，这个时候却意外的乖顺柔软，任他摆弄。白羽瞳身下也涨得难受，他掰开丰满的臀瓣，占了些前展耀液的手指探向了依然闭合的穴口。干净的穴口还没有被开拓的痕迹，他心一横，手指用力便顶了进去。干涩的穴口只吞进一个指尖便寸步难行。

“啊～，羽瞳，疼……”

“猫，你放松点。”

二人行事匆忙，手边并没有带可以润滑的东西，白羽瞳索性把两只手指插进了展耀嘴里，在湿润的口腔里翻搅。呜呜的声音从展耀的嘴里流泻出来，小舌也推拒绝着想把他的手指顶出去，却被灵巧的手指夹住，玩弄起来。生理的泪水在粗暴的动作下溢出眼角，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着合不拢嘴的嘴角流下来，把轻巧的下巴淋得湿漉漉的。

 

“乖乖舔，不然一会要痛的。”

“唔唔，嗯～”

 

后穴被手指破开的感觉并不是很好，那儿毕竟不是天生承受的地方。干涩的甬道被生涩又野蛮的开阔着，并没有快感可言。直到尝到些腥咸的味道，才知道是被自己咬破了嘴唇，但他依旧一声不吭，任由身后人的动作。

展耀整个人靠着档案架，手臂扒着铁制的边缘，两腿分开，挺翘着臀部随着身后人一进一出颤抖着。白羽瞳终于抽出三根手指，一个比手指更炽热的东西顶着他尚未闭合的穴口，他不禁僵了身体。下一秒颤抖的身体却被收到那个坚实的怀抱，一只大手捏住了他的下巴强制他偏过头去，柔软的唇舌灌了进来，细心的挑逗起他的舌尖和口腔，就像羽瞳的内心一样温柔。让他不自觉地沉溺其中。

“唔～”

身下被硬物突然贯穿，窒息一般的痛感袭来，他闭了眼修长的脖颈高高扬起，呻吟却被白羽瞳堵在口中，含在眼角的泪水彻底流了下来。身后的人也感受到了他的颤抖，灵巧的大手在他身上敏感处爱抚。手指捻上胸前的红缨，另一只手按摩起了腰间的软肉。直到感到展耀的身体放松下来，才开始了疯狂的律动。

干涩的甬道在不断的抽插中逐渐变得湿润柔软，肠肉开始吸附起体内的巨物。疼痛和窒息感慢慢退去，取而代之的是从尾椎向上的痒麻感，压抑的呻吟冲口而出，却被快速的顶动撞得支离破碎。

展耀垂着头强撑着酸软无力的双腿，身体随着大力的挺动不断向前顶，却被白羽瞳抓着腰扯了回来。双手扶着铁架，发出了吱嘎吱嘎的响声。白皙的皮肤在情欲中染上了淡粉色的光泽，看得白羽瞳入了神。他突然很想看展耀的脸，想看到那张禁欲的脸，此刻被情欲浸染是怎样的表情。

 

白羽瞳抓住他的手腕将人拉了起来，温暖的甬道让他舍不得离开1秒。于是他按着展耀的腰，就着交合的姿势向墙边移动，这样的姿势让分身的顶到了从未有过的角度。展耀大口喘息着，被折磨得发软的双腿根本使不上力道，只能身子完全靠在了白羽瞳身上。白羽瞳好看的侧颜近在咫尺，展耀迷糊的伸出舌头，张口便舔上了他小巧的耳垂。

白羽瞳的脑子彻底炸开了，这样诱人的展耀让他下体生疼。他将人推到墙边，让他转过来面对自己，一手提起了他纤细的脚腕搭旁边的架子上，摆出一副门户大开的姿势。未等展耀站稳，便一插到底。

疯狂的律动好像没有尽头，展耀的身体被完全打开，敏感到不行，他半眯着眼，脸上是汗津津的粉红色。整个人被情欲刺激得打着抖，脚趾都蜷缩起来，一直梳得一丝不苟的头发也有几缕落在额前。他张开双臂，紧紧搂着白羽瞳的脖子好像要把人融进自己的骨血里。

 

05  
档案室的灯年久失修，忽明忽暗，展耀缓缓睁开眼，嘴角牵出一丝笑意，老白，谁让你一直憋着不说，可别怪我喽～


End file.
